Matchmaker
by CJ Jade
Summary: AU Story. Jeff Webber decides to play matchmaker to his four daughter, but that only starts the beginning of their journey. Pairing: Liason, ZEm, SnB and AJCourtney slight LukeSkye. [Not Beta Read, Please Read AN on chapter 6!]
1. The Webber Girls

**Author Notes:** The first two chapters are going to be very short.  Please tell me if you want me to continue.

**Pairing:** No pairing, but a mention of Luke/Skye, Stefan/Bobbie, and Jax/Carly

**Summary:** Jeff Webber watches his five daughters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** General

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Matchmaker: The Webber Girls**

Jeff Webber thought he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth.  He married his high school sweetheart, Kelly who ended up opening up a diner called Kelly's.  He had become one of the best doctors at General Hospital and he and Kelly had brought four children into this world, four beautiful girls.  

He looked down when he thought of the day they told him his wife had passed away.  Elizabeth their youngest had only been a year old.  Tears filled his eyes, but he refused to remarry like his best friend Luke did.  Luke was the owner of the blues club, Luke's and the river casino, The Haunted Star.  Luke's wife died giving birth to their second child, Lesley Lu.  Skye found him drinking himself to death at Jake's.  She helped him get sober and stay that way.  She also helped him re-open The Haunted Star and with Lucky's help they fell in love.  Lesley Lu was now eight years old, and they had been married for six years and are expecting their first child.  

Courtney Webber his oldest daughter walked outside, her straight blond hair framing her face.  Courtney was the owner of Kelly's and was doing a great job.  She was 24 years old and had been engaged to Jasper Jack, before he ran off with Caroline Cassadine, Stefan and Bobbie Cassadine's daughter and her than best friend.  

The front door swung open and Brenda Webber walked out with a smile.  She was his little troublemaker; she had broken more guy's heart than anyone.  With her shoulder length brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.  She was a model and co-owned L&B records with her best friend Lois.  Brenda had just celebrated her 22nd birthday as did Lois.  

Jeff waited for Emily Webber to shyly walk out of the house, his little angel.  She was the most prefect daughter a man could have.  She never disagreed with him always did what he wanted without question.  She looked like her mother with her brown hair and red highlight running through it.  She had just finished her second year at PCU and hoped to be lawyer.  She was Alexis Davis-Ashton's assistant.  Emily was to marry her high school sweetheart, Juan but he left Port Charles on some world tour with his father Miguel.  

Elizabeth Webber walked out dressed for work.  She had never been in love nor did she want to be.  She had been raised just by Jeff and some by her sisters.  She had shoulder length curly hair with midnight-blue eyes.  She had her mother's sweet singing voice and artist talent.  But just like her mother she had her ability to fight for what he she wanted. 

Jeff stood back smiling at his four daughters with a huge smile upon his face.  Each one of his daughter had something of their mother but were completely different.  Jeff knew his time on earth were numbered, he just had a feeling deep within he would be joining his wife soon.  So watching his daughters talking getting ready for their day, he decided to find them husbands.  Even if that is what will take him from this earth?

Next Part: The boys decide to move to Port Charles


	2. The Guys

**Author Notes:** Know that the pairing and rate can change with each chapter.  This will also be a short chapter getting you introduced to the guys.  I am in the process of writing chapter 11 of Things Change.  Feedback is welcome, and so are ideas you have.  In case you didn't pick it up the pairing are the following, AJ/Courtney, Sonny/Brenda, Jason/Elizabeth, and Zander/Emily.

**Pairing:** No pairing

**Summary: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** General

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Matchmaker: The Guys**

Sonny Corinthos was 28 years old and had lived one of the most interesting lives any person could have, at least he thought so.  He had spent eight years of his life in the Army Reserve.  One because of a dare by his friend AJ and two he needed money for college.  He went to college under the major of law and graduated at 25 passing the bar on his first try.  He was a good lawyer but the place he worked for didn't like him because of who his friends were.

AJ Quartermaine was one the wealthiest men in Brooklyn and he knew this but refuse to voice it.  His sister Tracy did and she was hated by everyone.  He had just graduated last year from medical school and was on his way to becoming a good doctor.  Well he would be if everyone would forget who his family was.  That's why Keesha divorced him after a month she couldn't handle being a Quartermaine.  He wished he was more like his brother, Jason, he was so in control.  

Few people knew they were brothers because they looked nothing alike.  Jason had blond hair and blue eyes while AJ had brown hair and brown eyes.  Jason took after their mother while AJ took after their father.  Jason had changed his last name when he graduated high school, so no one knew who he was.  Jason was 24 years old but was Sonny's best friend.  Jason owned a bike shop where he worked as a mechanic much to his grandfather's displeasure.  

Zander Smith-Corinthos was the youngest, 20 years old and a worker at Jason's bike shop.  Had been for four years now, and that is how they met him.  Sonny's mother, Adella had taken the run away teenager into her house adopting him and helping him get his high school diploma.  Zander was like their little brother, and Adella loved Zander like he was her own son, even making him call her mom.  

To Sonny's work he was friends with two greedy rich boys and a future convict.  Sonny just shook his head walking out the door knowing he needed to find another job.  AJ was angry because he got a better job offer because he was Alan Quartermaine's son.  Jason just wanted to see his brother and best friend happy again, because when they were upset everyone was upset. 

"Hey man," Sonny said.

"I got a solution to your guy's work problem," Jason said. 

"New names," Zander joked. 

"No every hospital knows who I am my sight," AJ said. 

"In Brooklyn," Jason said. 

"Wait a minute," Sonny said getting where he was going. 

"There's this town Port Charles, they have job openings for a doctor and a lawyer," Jason said. 

"Wow this was like meant to be," Zander said. 

"No really, Alexis Davis just fired some Ric dude who was selling information," Jason said.  

"How do we know we even have a chance," Sonny said. 

"I kind of sent your resumes in they want to meet you guys," Jason said. 

Jason gave them both the letters that were sent to them.  Sonny looked at it with a slight smile as did AJ.  This was their chance to get away from here.   AJ looked at Jason, as much as he wanted to leave this place he couldn't leave his brother behind to handle their family alone.  Sonny knew this would be his chance to make it as a good lawyer but he refuse to leave his mother and brother.  

"Jason I can't leave you to our family," AJ said. 

"I can't leave Zander and my mother," Sonny said. 

"I'll come and so can Zander and your mom is the one who told me about these jobs," Jason said. 

"So we just pick up and move to a city, just like that," Zander said. 

"Yea just like that," Jason said smiling. 

"First, lets see if we even want the jobs or the city," Sonny said. 

"So a road trip," Zander said.

"Smile now but if we settle in Port Charles you start college," AJ said.  

They all started laughing when Zander groaned.  They wanted Zander to become something to have a future as something besides a mechanic.  Even Jason hoped that he did something besides owning a bike shop.  Maybe Port Charles was his chance to become something more.  Maybe he could put that bachelor's degree of his to work without worry the Quartermaines would find him. 

Next part: AJ and Sonny go to their interviews


	3. I Came, I Saw, I Conquered

**Author Notes:** This was my first Flash Fiction so I hope it isn't too bad.  This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.  I had time to do a spell check but that was about it, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.  I wanted to post this sooner, but my sister needed my help with a personal issue.  From now on my Matchmaker Story is going to be a Flash Fiction series.

**Pairing:** Brenda/Sonny

**Summary: **Jason is at the right place at the right time. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** General

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Matchmaker: I Came, I Saw, I Conquered**

Alexis Davis-Ashton looked at Sonny Corinthos and was impressed to say the less.  He was efficient and the top of his class.  His former commanding officer had nothing but praises to say about him.  He had even been offered a position in JAG but turned it down because he mother fell ill.  

"You lived in Brooklyn correct," Alexis asked. 

"Yes Ms. Ashton," Sonny said. 

"Everything seems good Mr. Corinthos so I'll give you call if I need anymore information," Alexis asked. 

"Thank you," Sonny said. 

Brenda walked into Alexis Davis office and stopped completely still as Sonny walked out.  He just smiled at her and she felt her heart start to pound a hundred miles per minutes.  Her father was behind her and smiled at her daughter's reaction to this anonymous man.  He also noticed that the man watched her walk into the office. 

I'll wait in the car daddy," Brenda said after their meeting. 

"Who was that man," Jeff asked.  

"What man," Alexis asked. 

"The gentleman walking out of here when we arrived," Jeff asked. 

"Sonny Corinthos," Alexis said. 

"A new employee of yours," Jeff said hopeful. 

"Yes, but don't tell anyone," Alexis said.  

"You want to make him sweat first," Jeff said laughing. 

"That and I have one more interview," Alexis said. 

"I have one as well, with an AJ Quartermaine but that tomorrow," Jeff said. 

Brenda couldn't help but think about that man that she had seen in Alexis's office.  He was tall dark and handsome just did not describe him.  Sitting down in the chair Brenda thoughts were going out of control and Jeff could not be happier.  By his reaction he wanted to meet her, all he had to do was match them up.  He knew this man's name ands that he was a lawyer at least that was a start to finding out who he was. 

"Brenda," Jeff sad for the fifth time. 

"Hun…What," Brenda said. 

"I said I have to go," Jeff said pointing to his beeper. 

"Oh okay," Brenda said. 

Courtney saw her sister daydream state and knew she had found another guy.  Courtney walked over to Table 3 and refilled their coffee.  Zander and Jason watched Courtney walk off.  Jason was finding it hard to open up a mechanic shop here in Port Charles.  They seemed to already have three of them and in a town this small they didn't need a fourth one.  

"So open up another business or hey put that business degree of yours to work," Zander joked.  

"Business Degree…are you looking for a job," Lois said. 

"Maybe, why," Jason asked. 

"Well I own a record company called L&B Record," Lois began.

"I'm not an accountant," Jason said. 

"But he is great numbers," Zander said. 

"Oh no we need someone who knows the business world, a third partner," Lois said.,

"We," Jason said. 

"My best friend, Brenda Webber is my partner," Lois said. 

"Thus the L&B," Zander said. 

"Right and everyone wants at least 60% of the company while we each have 20%," Lois said. 

"I can understand your need to keep looking," Jason said. 

"Why don't you meet my partner," Lois said. 

"You don't even know me," Jason said. 

"I'm a good judge of character, and I say I'm going to like you," Lois said. 

"Okay what do I have to lose," Jason said. 

Lois called Brenda over to the table but it took Lois actually getting up and shaking her to get her to move.  Walking over to the table they started to talk.  Zander decided to move and let them have their 'business' meeting.  All three of them hit it off right away.  Zander just rolled his eyes at Jason minor flirting with the two girls.  AJ walked into Kelly's and saw Zander sitting by himself while Jason was with two beautiful women.

"So," Lois said. 

"So you'll both own 35% and I'll own 30%," Jason said. 

"Sounds fair…how about we meet here tomorrow at 7:00 AM," Brenda said. 

"Sounds like a plan," Jason said. 

"Welcome aboard Jason," Lois said extending her hand. 

"Why don't we go talk to Alexis and get a contract drawn up," Brenda said. 

"Right see you tomorrow…Partner," Lois said. 

AJ shook his head as he walked towards the table sure he didn't hear her correctly.  Because there was no way Jason would be someone partner after just meeting them.  His brother wasn't like that, he thought things out he made sure he was prepared for the worse case scenario.  Jason hated surprises, he hated not knowing what was going to happen, he had the worse patients than anyone.  

"Jason what did that women mean by partner," AJ said sitting next to him. 

"He's going to own 30% of their company," Zander said.  

"What," AJ said. 

"Yea, they need someone with business knowledge and they like me," Jason said. 

"Are you crazy, you don't know them," AJ said. 

"I just have a good feeling about this," Jason said. 

"So what, you just partner up with two women you don't know," AJ said.  

"AJ I can't explain it I just know this is a good idea," Jason said. 

"What are their names and what do you know own 30% of," AJ asked. 

"Brenda Webber and Lois Cerullo and the company is called L&B Records," Jason said.  

The next day was a huge day not only for AJ who had an interview but for Jason and Sonny as well.  Jason had a meeting with Brenda and Lois and Sonny didn't know it but Alexis would be calling him.  Jason put on a pair of slacks with a button up black dress shirt and suit jacket.  Walking out of the bathroom Sonny looked at him and knew something was up.  

"Where you off all dressed up," Sonny said. 

"I have a meeting, AJ told you about it," Jason said. 

"All I know is you are becoming a business partner with two women," Sonny said. 

"We're meeting with their lawyer, Alexis Davis-Ashton," Jason said smiling. 

"No way…that's cool," Sonny said as the phone started to ring. 

"We so need to get a house," AJ said walking into their motel room. 

"I found a place yesterday, Zander was supposes to call the realtor," Jason said. 

"Thanks Ms. Ashton," Sonny said. 

"You have a second interview," Zander said walking in. 

"No I have the job," Sonny said smiling. 

Next Part: Jason signs the contract.


	4. Love at First Sight

**Author Notes:** You're going to find out that Jeff doesn't really play matchmaker someone else does.  But that will be revealed in a much later chapter. 

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth

**Summary: **Jason and Elizabeth fall in love at first sight, while AJ and Courtney don't hit it off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Matchmaker: Love at first Sight**

Jason looked at the paper for the third time then looked at Brenda and Lois.  They had just seemed to click two days ago when he meet them on Kelly's.  The next day they went over the contract and he accepted now here he was signing it.  Brenda and Lois were at the edge of their waiting with anticipation. 

"I don't know," Jason said.

"Jason," Lois giggled.

"Okay I'm signing," Jason laughed.

"Hey guys," Elizabeth said as Jason signed the contract.

Jason looked up to what he could only describe as an angle walked into the conference room of the L&B Record building.  She was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans and a red tang top with her curly chestnut locks flowing loosely.  Her red lips curved into a smile with her hand on her hips, showing just a little of her creamy skin.  Jason was totally taken away that he lost the ability to think.

"You must be Jason," Elizabeth said.

"What oh uh…Yea I'm Jason," Jason said standing up.

"I'm Elizabeth Webber Brenda's little sister," Elizabeth said.

"Do you work here," Jason asked.

"No she works for our big sister Courtney," Brenda said.

"How many sisters do you have," Jason asked.

"She has three," Lois said.

"In order Courtney, then me, then Emily and then Liz," Brenda said.

Elizabeth had never felt what she felt the moment that Jason looked at her.  His bright ice blue eyes looked into her stormy midnight blue ones and her stomach turned.  And when he spoke his eyes never left her which made her heart skip a beat.  Lois noticed that while Brenda went off about her sisters that Jason and Elizabeth were lost in their own little world. 

Brenda noticed that Lois was staring at Jason who was staring at Elizabeth who was staring at him.  Brenda smile grew because she had not seen her Elizabeth show any kind of interest in guys until this moment.  Lois and Brenda shared a look while they just stared at each other.

"So Liz why you here," Lois said.

"What…oh um Dad said he wants us home early," Elizabeth said.

"Tonight," Brenda said.

"Yea," Elizabeth said.

"Sound important," Jason said.

"Probably not," Elizabeth said.

"Have you had lunch," Jason said.

"No," Elizabeth said.

"Would you like to join me," Jason said.

"Love too," Elizabeth said.

Lois was about to stop them but Brenda stopped her smiling widely at her baby sister.  Sonny signed the papers of the house he and AJ had just bought.  AJ smile they would now all have their own rooms which meant quiet time.  No more of Zander doing his push up and crunches at five in the morning after an hour run.

AJ walked into the living room imaging what the place would look like when they were finished with it.  Adella was coming up in a few days to help them decorate the house the correct way as she put it.  AJ didn't care because this house was all theirs and his family couldn't take it away from him. 

"Jason just called, he's on a date," Sonny said.

"We've been here what a week and he's already on a date," AJ said.

"Her name is Elizabeth," Sonny said.

Jason spent the next hour listening to Elizabeth explain why she decided to go premed instead of going into Art.  Jason in return talked about his business degree and why he joined L&B.  For the first time Jason felt totally at ease with someone.  Elizabeth had never felt this way before and she liked it a lot. 

"This is it," Elizabeth said.

"Nice house," Jason said.

"Do you have plans tomorrow," Elizabeth said.

"No," Jason said.

"My dad's best friend Luke is having a Summer Kick off party tomorrow night want to go," Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Jason said.

"You can bring your roommates," Elizabeth said.

"I'll see you then," Jason said.

Courtney walked Elizabeth get walked up by a man who was at least six years older than she was.  He drop dead gorgeous, she would give him that but he screamed dangerous.  She watched him kiss her cheek and walk off looking back at her smiling.  Elizabeth walked in the house in a totally daze.

"Did you have a good time," Brenda said.

"Yea," Elizabeth asked.

"Gonna see him again," Brenda asked.

"Yea," Elizabeth said walking off.

"I don't think she even understood you," Emily said.

Courtney and Brenda finished getting ready for their girl's night out with their friends.  Courtney was looking forwards to this since they only went out once a month unlike Brenda and Lois.  Courtney put one more spray of hair spray in her hair before walking out to leave. 

"Where you guys going," Emily asked.

"Don't know it's Gia's turn to choose the place," Courtney said.

"Lois and I are going to this bar, this really good band is supposes to be there," Brenda said.

"Then you should take Jason," Courtney said.

"No I'll let him rest for his date with Liz tomorrow," Brenda said.

"He's too old for her," Courtney said.

"Courtney not all of us are so afraid of love we make rules," Brenda said.

"I don't make rules," Courtney said.

"Yes you do," Emily said.

The bar was filled with smoke the guys had their eyes on Courtney but she was too busy drinking whatever Gia put in front of her.  Gia agreed with Brenda and Emily that she had rules about what love should be.  What was wrong with dating someone no one more than a year older than you?  A person who did not smoke or drink, who had at two years of college and a loving family.

"Hey Daddy," Elizabeth said.

"Sweetheart," Jeff said watching her skip off.

"She meet a guy," Emily said.

"Really," Jeff said.

"Brenda and Lois's new partner you'll meet him tomorrow at Luke's," Emily said.

"And she likes him," Jeff said.

"Lois described it as love at first sight," Emily said.

"How about you," Jeff said.

"Please," Emily said.

Jeff smiled two of his daughters were down and now he only had to worry about the two hardest ones.  Courtney was going to be the hardest.  Picking up a note book he started to write down names of all the single guys he knew.  Tomorrow night, he would make sure all his daughters were on their way to falling in love. 

Elizabeth looked in her closet for the perfect outfit she could wear to Luke's party tomorrow night.  But she couldn't find anything that said wear me.  Emily watched her for an hour before offering to let her go through her clothing as well.  Elizabeth found the dress with Emily matching shoes she would wear. 

"You think Jason will like it," Elizabeth said.

"You just met him today," Emily said.

"I know but I feel…I don't know it hard to explain but he's all I can think about," Elizabeth said. 

Sonny swore if he saw Jason mismatch one more piece of his clothing he was going to go crazy.  Jason had gone through every single piece of clothing before deciding on the first outfit he tried on.  Then he did his hair five different ways and smelled everyone cologne before deciding his was okay.

"Jase you just met the girl," Sonny said.

"I know but…I feel this pull towards her like this was the reason why I met Brenda and Lois," Jason said.

"That's crazy," Zander said.

"If you saw her you'd understand, she's amazing…she's going to be a doctor," Jason said.

"I know you told us…five times," Sonny said.

"Can you imagine what he'll be like in two months," Zander whispered.

Lois noticed that her friend was staring off in space and it wasn't even in a direct of a hot guy but some kind of poster on the wall.  All Brenda could think about was her mystery guy.  How great he looked in that suit how it seemed to mold his to very in shape body.  How his eyes seemed to speak to her and that smile was the sexy smile she had ever seen.

"What is your problem two guys have asked you to dance," Lois asked.

"That guy I can't seem to shake his memory," Brenda said.

"What does this guy even look like," Lois asked.

"He's tall but not tall, he has these incredibly dark eyes with the sexiest smile ever," Brenda said.

"It sounds like the guy who's been watching you for the last ten minutes," Lois laughed.

"What…from what direction," Brenda said.

"The entrance," Lois said.

"Drop something," Brenda said.

"Brenda…alright," Lois said.

Brenda bent down to pick it up and her eyes once again locked with the guy who had plagued her thoughts and dreams.  Sonny smiled across the room glad that AJ had talked him into to coming to this bar.  Jason would be coming soon after he talked for another twenty minutes about how beautiful Elizabeth was.  Lois eyes widened as Jason walked through the door slapping the guy on the shoulder.

"Look there's Brenda and Lois," Jason said.

"Those are your new partners," Sonny said.

"Yea want to met them," Jason said.

"Jason the one sitting to the back of us, is that girl I told you about," Sonny said.

"That would be Brenda…actually thought about pairing you guys up," Jason laughed.

From across town Courtney was not having the best time in her life.  Gia had left her for some college who claimed he was going to be a doctor.  Three guys had offered her drink and than got mad when she said no thanks.  All in all this night was not going to great.  AJ was having the worse night, all the girls were interested in was the fact he was a doctor.  He had this feeling he had gone to the wrong bar because no band was playing here.  Courtney started to walk away from her table when something cold and wet went all over her.

"Oh god…this is just great," Courtney said irritated.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching," AJ said.

"No kidding," Courtney said annoyed.

"Hey I said I was sorry it was an accident," AJ said.

"Whatever," Courtney said walking off.

AJ watched her walk off wishing he had been watching where he was going because than just maybe he could have gotten her number.  He sat down in the chair that was once occupied by the nameless women who hated him for something he didn't mean to do.  All he wanted to do was go home, and pray that the party tomorrow wasn't this bad.

"Brenda Lois this is my best friend Sonny Corinthos, he just got a job with Alexis Davis-Ashton," Jason said.

"Hi," Brenda said.

"This is Brenda Webber, Liz's sister and Lois Cutrello," Jason said.

"It's a pleasure," Sonny said. 

"You like the band," Lois said.

"Yes it's great…is it one of your guys," Sonny asked.

"Not yet we have a meeting with them on Monday," Lois said.

"You wanna dance," Sonny said.

"Um…I don't…sure," Brenda said.

Lois was sure if a look could turn to fire that this club would be burning down by now.  Jason looked around getting kind of worried at the fact that AJ wasn't here yet.  Lois saw him look around then excuse him self to go to the bathroom.  When inside there he took out his cell phone.

"What," AJ grumbled into the phone.

"Where are you," Jason asked.

"Home…went to the wrong bar," AJ said.

"Then just come here Lois and Brenda here," Jason said kind of wishing he said no.

"Sorry but I'm just going to bed and stopping the worse night of my life," AJ said.

"Okay you can meet them tomorrow along with Elizabeth," Jason said.

"Yea night little brother," AJ said.

"Good night big brother," Jason said.

Jason hung up the phone shaking his head at AJ's luck by the sound of it he got told off by someone boyfriend or a girl who wasn't interested.  Walking outside he saw Sonny and Brenda flirting and it was like watching a flame build.  You could taste the tension between them and he wondered what they would be like in two months. 

"Have fun," Courtney asked.

"I met my mystery guy," Brenda said.

"Really," Elizabeth said.

"Yes his name is Sonny Corinthos and he's the new lawyer for Alexis," Brenda said.

"Good looking and educated," Courtney said.

"Courtney bit some guys head off because he bumped into her," Elizabeth said.

"If I ever see him again I'll apologies I'm just having a really bad night," Courtney

"Well at least Liz can form an actual sentence now," Emily said walking into the room.

"What that supposes to mean," Elizabeth asked.

"Sonny is one of Jason's roommates," Brenda said.

"That is weird," Elizabeth said.

"It's late," Emily said.

"Emily's right and we have a big day tomorrow," Courtney said.

"Yes we do," Elizabeth said giggling.

Brenda and Elizabeth both lied on their bed with the images of Jason and Sonny in their head.  Courtney just sat there hoping she did see that guy again.  It was unfair what she did to him and it looked like he was having the same kind of night.  Emily fell fast asleep refusing to ever fall in love because she didn't want to end up like any of her sisters.

"So how was the bar," Zander asked.

"Sonny has a date with my partner Brenda," Jason said.

"Isn't that Liz's sister," Zander asked.

"Yep…where is AJ," Sonny asked.

"In bed, he got chewed out by a girl for spilling a drink on her," Zander said.

"Poor AJ," Jason said.

"Our phone will be hooked up tomorrow," Zander said.

"Good I'm getting tired of having to use my cell phone all the time," Sonny said.

"See you guys in the morning," Jason said.

One by one the guys fell asleep.  Before AJ fell asleep he hoped he did see that woman again partly because he wanted to tell her off.  Jason thought of Elizabeth and how he would love to get to know her better.  Sonny only thoughts were of Brenda and what she liked without her clothes.  Zander just wanted tomorrow to come so he could go to Luke's party and actually socialize. 

Next Part: Jason/Liz and Sonny/Brenda kiss for the first time, Zander meets Emily


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

**Author Notes:** Plot will start to thicken in the next chapter this one just gets the ball rolling.  Thanks for the reviews they have really been encouraging.  I could make the next chapter NC-17, should I or should I wait a few more chapters.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth; AJ/Courtney; Zander/Emily; Luke/Skye

**Summary: **Luke's Summer Kick off Party.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Matchmaker: Getting to Know Each Other**

Courtney could not get how horrible she felt about how she treated that man at the bar last night.  He didn't mean to spill the drink on her.  And she could see he was having as much fun as she was.  Tossing the cover off her bed she decided to get up. 

"What happened to your room," Courtney asked.

"Um…I was looking for something to wear," Brenda said.

"Brenda does this look bad," Elizabeth asked.

"It looks cute," Courtney said.

"Cute," Elizabeth said walking upset.

"What did I say," Courtney said.

"Cute is what you call a ten year old girl at Christmas," Brenda said.

Brenda walked into Liz's room to find just as many clothing on her floor, she shook her head.  Elizabeth was sitting on her bed looking defeated.  This was her first real date with a guy and she had nothing she could wear.  And why did Courtney called her cute, she didn't want to be cute. 

"I thought you had an outfit picked out," Brenda said.

"I did but then I remembered my black shoe I wear with those pants are to small," Elizabeth said.

"Then would you mind if I wear the shirt…since it's mine," Brenda said.

"Sure," Elizabeth laughed.

"How about you wear my purple shirt with those one jeans you just bought," Brenda asked.

"Which purple shirt," Elizabeth asked.

"The velvet spaghetti strapped one," Brenda said.

"You're a genius," Elizabeth said.

Jeff noticed that Courtney wasn't her usual smiley self but said nothing.  He learned quickly that when his daughter wanted to talk they would and if they didn't they didn't.  Emily walked down the stairs wondering why all three of her sisters had guy troubles and she couldn't even get a call from Juan.

"How many shirts do they own," Zander asked.

"They want to look nice…they are meeting Brenda and Liz's dad tonight," AJ said.

"Are you okay," Zander said.

"If I ever see that woman again I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," AJ said.

"You're the stupid one who went to the wrong bar," Zander said.

"How does this look," Jason said.

"You guys are acting like girls," Zander said.

"Shut up or when your mom comes I'll tell her you been complaining of a headache," Jason said

"That's just wrong," Sonny said.

Skye Spencer looked around the grounds one more time before she gave her okay to Luke to let people starting to come inside.  The band was about to play thanks the Lois and Brenda, the food was ready thanks to The Grille.  She looked at Luke and Lucky joking around and started laughing.

"Are we ready," Skye asked

"Mom lets get the party started," Lucky said.

"Okay," Skye said smiling.

"Mama you look pretty," Lesley Lu said.

"Yes she does," Luke said.

"I feel like I'm going to burst," Skye said rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

"Maybe our son just wants to come into this world," Luke said.

"Maybe," Skye said.

Lucky watched with a smile as Luke kissed Skye sweetly on the lips.  Lesley took his hand as they went to open the doors so people could start to come in.  Besides the Nurse Ball in June and the GH Christmas Party in December this was the biggest even in Port Charles.  Lois walked in as Luke started to grumble once again about the band not playing blues.  

Lois watched with a smile on her face as the band started to play and people started to dance.  She could here everyone laughing and having a great time.  She sat down enjoying the fact that one of her bands was making everyone so happy.

"Excuse me," Courtney said.

"You," AJ said.

"Listen I am extremely sorry for last night.  I was way out of line and I really have no excuse expect that I was having the worse night of my life and I took it out on everyone around me.  But that is no excuse for me treating you so badly so I hope we can put it behind us and maybe start over…I'm Courtney Webber," Courtney said.

AJ just looked at her and suddenly all his anger for this women started to disappear into nothing as he saw the pain in her eyes.  Looking down at his feet he looked back up at he with a smile that made her smile even wider.  He held out his hand to her.

"Dr. AJ Quartermaine," AJ said.

"It's nice to meet you," Courtney said.

"Webber…are you related to Liz and Brenda Webber," AJ said.

"Yes, why," Courtney said.

"Because Jason is my baby brother and Sonny is my best friend," AJ said.

"You're kidding me," Courtney said.

"What a small world," AJ said.

"No just a small town," Courtney laughed.

Jason heart had jumped from his chest to this throat as he saw her from a distance.  Walking towards her his legs began to move slower than usual and he no idea why.  She was standing there looking at beautiful as ever, the red glow from sun set highlighting her features.

"Liz," Jason said.

"Jason," Elizabeth said.

"You waiting for someone," Jason said innocently.

"No not really," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Elizabeth," Jeff said.

"Daddy…um I'd like you to meet Jason Morgan," Elizabeth said

"Brenda and Lois's new parent correct," Jeff said.

"Yes sir," Jason said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you…Brenda has said nothing but praises about you," Jeff said.

"Daddy I'm going to go introduce him to Courtney," Elizabeth said.

"Have fun sweetie," Jeff said.

Jeff watched as his daughter took Jason's hand and started to lead him towards the party.  Brenda was dancing with Sonny who Jeff took an instant liking to.  Alexis loved him and said he was one of the best lawyers and was lucky to have him.  Jason seemed shy and nervous but he knew a month with Brenda and Lois and that would be cured.  Courtney was talking to the new addition to General Hospital and had no idea why they started laughing when he came over to say hi. 

"Then I get a call from Jax saying he loved Carly not me and he was sorry," Courtney said.

"At least you got a call, I came home to an empty bedroom, Keesha just left," AJ said.

"Did you guys get a divorce," Courtney said.

"Yea we never saw each other, we had no kids and she didn't want any money," AJ said.

"So it was a nice clean divorce," Courtney said.

"Yea…sometime I wonder what made her run…I told her I would give up the family," AJ said.

"Sometime people just get scared and they run…I'm good at that," Courtney said.

"Really," AJ said.

"After Jax I ran and still run from any kind of serious relationship," Courtney said.

"Maybe you just need a guy who won't give up," AJ said.

Zander could hardly believe this he was walking to the party when he saw two guys grab a girl and drag her into the ally.  Being the hero his brother taught him to be he went after them.  They of course ran off like the cowards they were leaving a girl unconscious on the ground.  Dropping to his knees he moved the girl a little and his eyes widen when he saw her face.

"Emily," Zander said.

Without thinking Zander picked her up thanking god that he only lived five blocks from here.  Placing her down gently on the porch he unlocked the door and picked her up again.  Laying her on his bed looking at her again not believing that she was next to him again.  That after all this time he found the girl who has haunted his dreams for so long.

"So you like to dance," Sonny said.

"Sometimes," Brenda said.

"What else do you like," Sonny said pulling out her chair.

"I like Italian food, I love music," Brenda said.

"You are in the music business," Sonny said.

"I love shopping," Brenda said.

"You are obsessed with shopping," Elizabeth said.

"I am not," Brenda said.

"Oh please you can not go into the mall without coming out with at least four bags," Elizabeth said.

"This coming from Ms. Bookworm this girl had ready every book ever written," Brenda said.

"I like to read is that such a crime," Elizabeth said.

"You guys sound like AJ and me," Jason laughed.

Sonny was laughing as well at their playful bantering knowing it was all just in fun.  The Sonny looked up because he hadn't really seen AJ or Zander all evening.  And he knew Zander was really anxious to come because he'd been trapped in the house as he put it   

"Where is AJ," Sonny said.

"Talking with our sister Courtney," Elizabeth said.

"Yea Courtney is the mystery woman from last night," Jason said.

"You're kidding me," Sonny said.

"So AJ the one who spilled the drink on her and she bit his head off," Brenda said.

"Guess she apologized and now their friends," Jason said.

"What about my brother," Sonny said.

"I haven't seen him," Jason said putting his arm around Liz.

"Hello everyone," Lois said.

Zander sat near her touching her face seeing that there would be a tiny bruise on her beautiful face.  He lifted his hand to touch her face gently.  Closing his eyes he felt him self remembering when they met two years ago.  They both were eighteen year old and she had been lost in Brooklyn.  But the only thing he remembered was the kiss she gave him before she got on her train to return home. 

"Hmmm," Emily moaned.

"Em, wake up open your eyes for me," Zander said.

"Zander," Emily said.

Emily thought it was a dream that Zander was here with her, he was the reason she was so against love.  He was the man who had taunted her every dream.  After Juan left two years ago she met him and he had captured her heart within six hours of showing her around Brooklyn.  But when she opened her eyes she found out that it was not a dream he was really here.

"Yea, do you remember what happened," Zander said. 

"Yea two guys grabbed me then it gets blurry," Emily said.

"Do you know what they look like," Zander said.

"Actually I know who they are," Emily said.

"Come on then," Zander said.

"Zander what are you doing here," Emily asked.

"I live here now," Zander said helping her up.

Jason had his eyes closed as he danced with Elizabeth in the middle of the park with no music and no one around.  They left shortly after Lois joined their group, because he wanted to get to know her.  Elizabeth had never felt this way, she had no idea how she was suppose to act or what she was suppose to do.  So she did whatever felt right and so far it was working. 

"We probably look weird," Jason said.

"No once my parent's dance from my mom hospital room to my dad's office," Elizabeth said.

"Was this after she gave birth or something," Jason said as Elizabeth pulled away.

"Um…no my mom got real sick after my birth…she passed away," Elizabeth said.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know," Jason said.

"I didn't know her she died a little over three months after my first birthday," Elizabeth said.

Jason watched how sad her eyes got but he saw some sparkle in them still.  Caressing her face she looked up with a small smile.  Her red lips parted slightly, her one hand in his and her other around him.  They were still dancing to their own song. 

Closing his eyes he bent forward taking in the smell of strawberries and vanilla.  Elizabeth eyes closed as his lips hover very close to hers.  Her breath had caught but their moments still remained.  He let go of her hand cupping her face letting his thumbs caress her gently.  Elizabeth opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his blue eyes dark and his lips parted slightly.  She licked her lips in anticipation having no idea she sent small shivers down his back and through his body. 

Moving forward he placed a kiss on her forehead, letting it linger there only for a moment.  Her hand went to his shoulder holding on for dear life as his lips moved to her cheek.  He lips moved to her jaw making a pathway to her ear.  Jason smiled as he heard a soft moan escape her lips.  She moved her head slightly letting him know what she really wanted. 

Jason Morgan had kissed several women, but nothing prepared him for what it was like to kiss Elizabeth Webber.  Her lips were silky soft and tasted like cherries.  The kiss was gentle but it was the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced.  For the first time in his life he was left totally breathless.

"Are you okay Sonny," Brenda asked.

"I'm just worry about my brother Zander," Sonny said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Brenda said.

"He just really wanted to come here tonight…he hasn't been out much," Sonny said.

"You know what he might have gone to the wrong place," Brenda said.

"Maybe," Sonny said.

Brenda could see the worry in Sonny's eyes as he thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to his little brother.  Brenda was surprised to see Courtney dancing with AJ, because Courtney always left by now.  Then it hit Brenda Emily was not here either.

"What's wrong," Sonny said.

"I just realized my little sister Emily isn't here," Brenda said.

"What if…they left together," Sonny joked. 

"That would be like the twilight zone," Brenda said.

"So," Sonny said.

"Come on," Brenda said.

"Where are we going," Sonny said.

"My favorite place in all of Port Charles," Brenda said.

"What about your sister," Sonny said.

"Emily hates this thing…she is probably at home studying for some exam," Brenda said.

"Lead the way milady," Sonny said. 

Emily hands were shaking she did not want to do this, she did not want to be here.  She wanted to be at home in her bed studying for the exam she had in two days for one the five summer classes she was taking.  She was so happy because after that she was done with pre-law and could start on the actual law degree.  But that wasn't going to happen because she was attacked and save once again by Zander Corinthos. 

"So your Sonny little brother," Emily said.

"Yes…how do you know my brother," Zander asked.

"I'm Alexis Ashton assistant," Emily said.

"Emily we're ready," Taggert said.

"Would you like us to call you dad," Garcia said.

"No…I called Alexis she should be here soon," Emily said.

Zander held her hand walking with them into the interrogation room seating down next to her letting Emily lean on him.  Taggert blood began to boil as he saw Emily shiver in fear.  He saw the bruise on her face and the cuts on her arms from the rocks in the ally and wanted to find who did this.  Alexis walked into the PCPD and was lead to Emily who just smiled sadly at her. 

"Okay let's start," Taggert said.

"Ms. Webber we're going to be recording this okay," Garcia said.

"I understand," Emily said.

"Em just tell them what happened leave nothing out," Alexis said.

"I was walking to Luke's party I stopped at Kelly's first to see if Courtney was around but she wasn't.  I decided to take the long way because it was so nice out.  I walked in front of the ally near 4-Ever Photo, I felt someone grab me he said don't scream.  He only had me for a few seconds because I was pushed to the ground when they heard Zander yell," Emily said.

"Did you at anytime see their faces," Taggert said.

"Yes when I fell to the ground I saw them before they ran off," Emily said.

"Who attacked you Ms. Webber," Garcia said. 

"Joey and James Sorel," Emily said.

Sonny looked around in almost awe as he saw all of Port Charles from where they were standing.  Brenda looked at him with a smile on her face.  He looked down to see that they were on some kind of hill or bluff that was a long way up.  He looked at Brenda who was sitting down on a blanket she had placed on the ground. 

"What is this place," Sonny asked.

"It's called Vista Point…this is where my dad proposed to my mom," Brenda said.

"Is that why you love you so much," Sonny said.

"Yea, she died seventeen years ago so when I come here I feel close to her," Brenda said.

"It's got an amazing view…you don't mind if I come back do you," Sonny said.

"People come here all the time…especially teenagers," Brenda said.

"I bet they do…did you," Sonny said.

"No…it's strange but I always feel my mom presence here," Brenda said.

"So it would feel like she was watching you," Sonny said.

"Yea," Brenda said.

"Do you feel that presence now," Sonny asked.

"Not really…why," Brenda said. 

As Brenda bent her head up she felt his lips press against her she was taken back that she didn't do anything at first.  Sonny started to pull away thinking he misjudged her interest in him when she pulled him back.  Brenda scooted herself so that she was most sitting in his lap. 

Brenda felt like she was spinning, she just could not get enough of this man.  Sonny had never kissed a girl on the first date his mother told him it was wrong.  But he felt drawn to her somehow like he was supposes to kiss her.  It just felt right to have her lips on his to have her sitting in his lap taking all he was giving.  The suddenly Brenda pulled away looked around. 

"Got that feeling," Sonny said.

"Yea," Brenda said.

"Okay why don't we go, it's nearly nine anyways," Sonny said.

"Past your bedtime," Brenda joked.

"No but I have an early meeting with a possible client," Sonny said.

"How about lunch tomorrow," Brenda said.

"Kelly's say noon," Sonny said.

"It's a date," Brenda said.

Alexis had no idea how Emily was feeling right now but knew she was taking comfort in Zander right now.  She knew Zander only by a picture Sonny put on his desk a few days before.  But right now she respected this young man for not only saving Emily but helping her right now.  Zander never let go of her even when they were walking out, she still kept a hold of his hand.

"I'll go get the car to take you home," Zander said.

"Are you going to be okay," Alexis said.

"Yea I knew Sorel's sons were jerks but," Emily said.

"Don't…Zander here ID Joseph and James had all the scratches on his arms you put there," Alexis said.

"I know, it's just I don't feel safe right now," Emily said.

"Emily, is this the Zander you met in Brooklyn two years ago," Alexis said.

"Yea, I can't believe it myself," Emily said.

"Well he's really sweet," Alexis said.

"Thanks…I'll see you tomorrow," Emily said.

Jeff watched Brenda get dropped off by Sonny, Jeff couldn't help but laugh as Sonny kissed her hand before she walked off.  Brenda watched him walk off he turned around and smiled at her with those dimples she loved so much.  Jason walked Elizabeth to the door smiling coyly at her. 

"So," Jason said.

"You busy for lunch tomorrow," Elizabeth said.

"No," Jason said.

"Wanna meet me at Kelly's," Elizabeth said leaning against her front door.

"I'd love to…what time," Jason said.

"Call me when you are ready I'll just meet you there," Elizabeth said.

"Sounds like a plan…Good night," Jason said.

"Good night," Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason put both his hands on the side of her brushing his lips against her skin softly.  Elizabeth cupped his face lifted his chin slightly to take his mouth in a consuming kiss.  Jeff cursed because it was either he watch or listen and he decided that he wanted to listen.  After a long silence he was rewarded with a very soft and breathless good night. 

"Daddy," Brenda said.

"I was just…I lost my pen," Jeff said standing up.

"Yea right," Brenda said as he walked off.

"Hello," Elizabeth said.

"And what were we doing to be so flushed and breathless," Brenda said.

"He kissed me goodnight," Elizabeth said.

"Must have been some kiss," Brenda said.

"Is Emily here I didn't see her tonight," Elizabeth said.

"Hey guys," Emily said.

"Hey…what happened to you," Brenda said.

"Get Daddy and Courtney," Emily said.

"Courtney's not here, she went to get coffee with AJ," Brenda said.

"Then I'll tell her tomorrow…but I need to tell you all before I lose my nerve," Emily said.

Jeff blamed himself for not taking better care of his little girl, but Emily assure him it was no one fault.  Elizabeth just thanked god that Zander was there when he was.  Brenda knew now she had to meet Sonny little brother to thank him.  That night all three sisters slept in the living room together.  Emily just couldn't face the night alone and they knew that.   

Sonny listened to Zander as he told him and Jason about what happened to Emily.  All Sonny could so is remember the look on Brenda's face when she realized Emily wasn't there.  Both Sonny and Jason wished they could find these so called men and beat them within an inch of their lived. 

"It would do no good, they're in jail," Zander said.

"Is AJ in yet," Jason said.

"I don't think…Lois said he went with Courtney for some coffee," Sonny said.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Jason said.

"Brenda is right…we're living in the Twilight Zone," Sonny said walking.

"Night," Zander laughed.

AJ felt the sun hit his eyes and he stretched and came to realized two important things one he had no clothes on and two there was another person in his bed.  Moving his down slightly he realized that person was Courtney.  Not only was Courtney in his bed but she was spooned up against his body and felt really really good.  AJ closed his eyes having no idea what he was going to do. 

Next Part: Adella comes to Port Charles


	6. The Start of Something

**Author Notes:** I decided to change this story a little bit, one being that the last few chapters will be a whole new story. The reason is that the title doesn't fit the story anymore, and I might add more chapters then I originally thought. So this is the last chapter of Matchmaker story. But I will be reposting the other chapters in a new story, and a sequel to this one. This chapter is not that long just kind of a wrap up, so things are not left in the air.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth; AJ/Courtney; Zander/Emily

**Summary: **Everything has a beginning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Matchmaker: The Start of Something**

Courtney stepped out of the bed not being able to believe that she had just slept with a man she did not know. She looked around the room to find her clothing. She needed to get out of here fast before he woke up and wanted to talk. Because talking was a very bad idea, or at least that was she was telling herself.

"I think it's over," AJ smirked.

"Thanks," Courtney blushed.

"So does this mean we can't see each other again," AJ asked.

"Yes…no…maybe don't ask me questions before my first cup of coffee," Courtney warned.

"How about you climb back into this bed and I'll go make us some breakfast," AJ offered with a smile.

"Can you cook," Courtney asked disbelieving.

"Get back in bed and you'll see," AJ winked.

"Fine but the future of our relationship demands on this," Courtney laughed.

"Noted," AJ laughed before giving her a quick kiss.

He quickly threw on some boxers before heading out the room to their kitchen where he stood clueless. He knew how to cook Jason had taught him the basics when he set off on his own. But he didn't usually do the cooking; Sonny did the cooking because that was how he relieved his stress. Looking in the refrigerator he decided on eggs, how bad could he mess that up.

After twenty minutes Courtney slipped on his shirt to go to the kitchen to find throwing something into the trash bin. Looking at him she could help but laugh. He turned around and with a defeated sigh started walking towards her. Courtney looked at the sink, there had to be at least a whole carton of eggs shells there. Motioning him aside she used the last few eggs to attempt to make them a decent breakfast.

"See I knew you couldn't cook," Courtney gloated.

"I can make simple things," AJ defended.

"Like," Courtney asked with her hands on her hips.

"Anything that goes in the microwave," AJ shrugged.

"Typical male," Courtney sighed pushing the toast and eggs on his plate.

"So where does this little situations leave us," AJ asked hopeful.

"This situation means that from now on I do the cooking," Courtney replied with a hidden grin.

"So you'll be staying over again," AJ smirked.

"I haven't decided, but if you would like we could go out sometime," Courtney agreed trying not to smile.

Emily got up at the usual time that she always did, she got dressed despite how sore she was. Walking down stairs she began to get ready for work even though she was told she didn't have to go in. Her father had made breakfast like he always did, and he knew it would be no use trying to stop her.

She stepped outside; the cool morning air hit her face softly. She liked to believe that the wind was her mother, and this morning she could almost believe that. Walking down the street she looked around, she was still shaken from last night. Looking down at the ground she walked slowly just needing this time to think. Elizabeth and Brenda had stayed with her all night, Courtney would have too if she had come home.

She had hoped that Courtney's not coming home last night would have taken everyone's mind off her but it didn't. Brenda just gave this smile like she knew some big secret that no one else knew. She let out an annoyed sigh when she heard someone yelling her name.

"You walk fast," Zander exclaimed breathless.

"I was just cleaning my head," Emily explained.

"Well I have strict orders to make sure you do not come into work today," Zander smirked.

"If my dad sent you," Emily glared with her hands on her hips.

"No, he didn't Alexis did," Zander defended. "She said that you needed a day to recover from this whole ordeal."

"I'm fine and I will tell her so when I go into work," Emily replied walking away.

"That to bad because I thought you could return the favor and show me around," Zander sighed disappointed.

"Show you around," Emily questioned with a laugh. "There isn't much to Port Charles I'm sure you've seen it all."

"Hardly," Zander laughed back. "Come on Emily show me around you town, give me the grand tour. I'll buy breakfast and lunch, anything you want."

"Alexis really sent you," Emily asked biting her bottom lip.

Zander smiled knowing he got his way. Walking towards her he held out his hand for her and to his delight she took it then dragged him in the opposite direction. Zander looked down at the woman who had plagued his daydreams and dreams. He had his reservations about moving here, even if he didn't voice them. But the moment he saw Emily, the moment she took his hand he knew he was right where he was supposes to be.

Elizabeth was reading which was not the unusual and Brenda was trying on clothing which was also not that unusual. Courtney had snuck back in around nine in the morning and Jeffery said nothing. One thing he learned when Jax left Courtney for Carly was to allow her to come to him. She was a private person who enjoyed being in charge of herself, so he allowed that.

Courtney quickly took her shower trying to wipe the smile off her face but she couldn't. She put on her normal work clothing, as she pulled her blond hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Running around her room she knew that she needed to hurry or she would be supper late.

"Daddy," Courtney chirped.

"Hello sweetie," Jeffery greeted.

"I wanted to let you know that I won't be at dinner," Courtney explained. "I have a date."

"You have a date," Brenda said from the other room.

"Do you have like super hearing or something," Courtney asked. "And yes I have a date."

"May I ask with whom," Jeffery questioned in his father tone.

"AJ Quartermaine," Courtney informed him as the phone rang.

"That's Jason's brother," Elizabeth told them. "You're the girl AJ is bringing Jason just called me to tell me our date turned into a double date with his brother."

"You have a date as well," Jeffery grinned.

"Actually dad it looks like we all do," Brenda sighed sadly. "And I was right it is turning into the Twilight Zone because Emily has a date with Sonny's little brother Zander."

"Don't be sad my dears," Jeffery gloated. "I want you all to have fun but please try to be home at a more decent hour."

"Yea Courtney," Brenda smirked running off.

"I have to get to work," Courtney blushed.

Jeffery watched with a smile on his face. He had done it; he had found his all daughter someone. Now he did not know if it would last but at least they were with someone. He watched as Sonny picked Brenda up so they could go with Lois to some concert.

He than sat on the porch to wait for AJ and Jason to pick Courtney and Elizabeth up but Zander came by next. Emily was taking him to see My Fair Lady that was playing at the dollar theater. It seemed that they both had a great love for the classics. Jeffery smiled Zander open the gate so Emily could go out first, than take her hands as they walked the way there.

He straightened his clothing as a car pulled up in the drive way to reveal Jason and AJ. Both were dressed in nice clothing which meant they were taking them to a nice restaurant. Elizabeth walked out in a dark blue dress with her hair pinned up, and for a moment Jeffery swore she was her mother. Courtney came out in a maroon dress with her hair down. They like their sisters kissed him on the cheek goodbye before leaving for their date. Jeffery sat back on the swing, enjoying himself. He no longer had any fears of any of his daughter being alone.


End file.
